


A Bedtime Story

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim can't sleep, even though he has been awake for over two days.





	

Jim turned over in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. His hands starting to fidget with the quilt, he couldn't sleep, too many things to do, plans to be made, people to order around.

Sebastian felt the shifting on the bed. "James, it is four in the morning. Go to sleep." The red numbers on the clock blazed in the dark.

Jim only huffed, pouting, not stopping his fidgeting. " But I can't sleep, my brain is too busy."

"You will sleep, I have had to watch you run around this house, hyped up on coffee and energy drinks, like a bat out of Hell for the past two days, but if you can't fall asleep after coming off that mixture, I will knock you out." Seb knew it would be difficult, but that was why he always had several ways of incapacitating Jim if his body didn't listen and stop long enough to rest.

"Any of the ones I'd like?" Was the whispered response, as they laid awake.

Sebastian chuckled, he knew that cheeky bastard was grinning. "No, honey. They wouldn't be fun for you."

Jim rolled his eyes, but cuddled against Sebastian. "Tell me a story."

Sebastian's hand moved to Jim's hair without conscious thought, starting to play with the black curls. "Once upon a time, in a deep, dark forest lived a mighty tiger."


End file.
